Parts of you
by FantasticalFish
Summary: AU,OOC,Slash,Mostly BBRob,CYRSF. At the begning there will be love, but not really for this IS only the beginning...
1. Part I: Gothem, Changeling

Part One: Changeling

Words: 1885

By: CrAzYfish101

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman

* * *

A green changeling sat at the corner of a dingy street. Having no other place to go in the big city of Gotham this is what the boy did day in and day out. At night, though, the green teen would curl up in a ball and rest his head upon his knees looking like a left out garbage bag with all the black that he wore. 

The changeling would think that there was a better place to go then sitting here then he would remember trying to escape with his life from those very same places. The teen's eyes would face back to an almost black like green and his body's aurora would give off the feeling of hopelessness.

However that all changed when on one cold night he caught up with the bats…

Garfield was curled up into a ball like every other night when his green pointed ears picked up the pounding of feet in a mad dash. Now this wasn't unusual for the sound of running but it was unusual for the runner to be coming towards him. Gar's street was empty all the time, no matter when and that's why he selected it.

The person came speeding around a corner chuckling as if he was playing some game. The person was a joker by its high-pitched insane crackling if not the Joker himself, but Gar highly doubted it.

The clown stopped to catch its breath right next to his small ball like form. Gar tensed not knowing if the clown would recognize the difference between a black trash bag and his black clothes. Most weren't very smart to begin with, however, none could be too careful in the city of Gotham.

Wait something was fallowing the person. Gar twitched, or tired to, his ears so that the joker wouldn't notice.

The thing or things, he couldn't really tell it was so silent, made a swooshing noise. The clown grunted and it's breathing depend, the thing/things had knocked the joker out.

"I hate grunt work," a male teens voice complained as metal jiggled and clicked into place.

"Well it has to be done," said an older female as she turned on a radio to talk into. "Batman we have the dupe."

"Good I'll be there to pick him up," came the muffled reply but Garfield wasn't really paying attention to that. He was tenser then when the clown was breathing on him. These were the Bats and nobody messed with them, so surly when they saw his skin and face they would lock him up. Nobody could sympathize with a freak like him.

"Wait," the female now known as Batgirl whispered. "Someone else is here."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"No," Batgirl shook her head, "not and enemy."

"Huh," Robin turned to look at his partner.

"He feels alone, afraid, and has given up hope." Batgirl said quietly taking slow steps to where Gar sat in a huddle. Batman had been teaching Batgirl some empathy and the fact that she was younger then the Bat made her more perceptive.

Garfield was shaking with each step Batgirl took the shivers became worse until she stood before him. By this time Gar was quaking so bad one could tell that he wasn't a trash bag anymore. When Batgirl placed a gloved hand on his quivering shoulder he stopped. Gar did not dare look up into her masked face for the fear of her repulsion.

Gar almost jumped when Batgirl's voice attempted calm him as she lowly spoke as if to a wounded animal. "Its okay, you can look, no ones going to hurt you…" Gar had stopped listening and started shaking again. Batgirl reached out to place a second hand on his other shoulder but Gar passed out before her touch could register.

Garfield was warm which wasn't right because he was never warm. Gar twitched under black covers his memories from last night crashing down around him. Gar froze under the covers wondering why the bats would bring him home.

Maybe they wanted to keep him as a pet? It had happened before with some girl called Kitten. Gar cringed still remembering the high-pitched squeaky voice that made his sensitive ears bleed. He quickly pushed that idea aside though because the Bats were good people no matter how weird they looked.

Maybe they were going to put him into a foster home? Gar knew how that was going to turn out. The home would kick him out before the weeks end or he would go from home to home. Ether way he would eventually end right back upon the streets. The Bats were smart so this wasn't the conclusion either.

So why was he here? Only way to find out is to get up but Gar didn't want this good thing to end. He gave a content sigh and curled into ball deciding never to come out.

Just when Garfield was about to slip into bliss nothingness he heard the elevator descend echoing off of the wall of wherever he was. Giving a groan Gar poked the top of his head out of the covers so that only the top half of his head showed, his eyes growing big. Gar's large, usually, lifeless emerald eyes shown with a light that hadn't been seen in a while. The wide emeralds roamed all over the Bat Cave trying to take in everything at once. With the sound of footsteps his attention changed to the people walking over to him. Batman, Batgirl, and Robin.

Gar gave a terrified squeal and dove back under the covers automatically morphing into something small. The Bats started at the sound not really expecting the green boy to be awake. Batgirl and Robin got into defensive stances wile Batman just stiffened becoming more alert.

"It seems out guest is awake," Batman said stating the obvious. "Batgirl, go get some food and water for the boy."

"What are you going to do, Batman?" Robin asked as a pouting Batgirl left.

"I'm going to do a check up while you play nice, try not to scare the little guy." The big bat teased his young sidekick as they made their way over to the changeling's bed. Pulling back the covers once there a green furry mouse instantly attacked the man.

Stumbling back only a step Batman looked down to calculate the situation. The little critter had attached its self to the black cape and luckily not to his skin. Judging by the wide emerald eyes, shaking scuffed up body, clamped tight large buckteeth that he wasn't in any danger. Reaching up Batman grabbed the green animals scuff quickly yanking its grip from his cape.

Gar chattered like crazy not really knowing what else to do against the big predator but grew quite at a new sound. Turning his head as far as it would go Gar identified the noise as laughter. Robin was laughing at his mentor.

"Its not funny," Batman scowled shutting up the jeering teen before returning his attention to the mouse. "Can you change into other animals or just a mouse?"

Gar shifted and Batman let go knowing he could hurt the changeling or himself if he didn't. Gar first changed into a velociraptor, a fruit bat, boxing kangaroo, and back to his natural form. He felt extremely vulnerable standing under Batman's gaze with Robin's curious one.

"He has potential Batman," a deep voice chuckled from one of the high corners of the cave startling both changeling and sidekick. Nightwing came gliding down from his hidden spot and Batgirl reentered the scene. "The question is are you willing train him?"

"No," Batman turned to leave not big with reunions, "the question is are you willing? I leave him in your care Nightwing."

"OoOo" Batgirl said into the tense silence that her boss had left. "Looks like my little buddy is growing up."

Nightwing frowned playfully at the girl he considered a big sister. "I'm taller then you you know."

It was true but Batgirl smirked up at Nighwing's six foot form from her five' five one. "You'll always be the littlest bat to me."

Gar watched the exchange with interest because never before had he seen something like it. People he was always around were serious to the bone, fighting, or screaming at one another. They never did anything like what Batgirl and Nightwing were doing now. The green boy would have thought on it further if his stomach hadn't gone an embarrassed him by growling announcing Gar's hunger to the cave.

Batgirl giggled placing the food tray down on a table Gar swore wasn't there before. She then came to the changeling taking his hand gently into both of hers guiding the green teen over to the food, sitting him into the chair in front of the meal.

Gar stared at the bowl of soup and glass of water. Was this really all for him? It was defiantly more then anyone had ever given him and since he didn't want to be rude by not eating it all.

"It's not going to bite you," Batgirl said from behind him.

"I… I just," Garfield stuttered, "I just don't think I can eat it all."

"So he does talk," Robin piped up from his side. Batgirl gave a playful swat in Robin's direction who dodged without effort, but only after she had reassured Gar that the "little monkey" was only kidding and that he really didn't have to eat it all.

Satisfied that no one was pulling his leg the changeling slowly began to eat. Gar didn't want to upset his stomach by eating fast and so much so soon. He still wanted to eat enough for a few days though. Finishing up a quarter of the soup and half of the water Gar was ready for bed again.

Batman had returned, he and Nightwing were arguing quietly while Batgirl and Robin chatted lightly but all Gar saw was the black bed. Getting up Gar sluggishly made his way back to bed falling asleep before he hit the pillows.

Garfield awoke with someone shaking him. Turning over Gar found Nightwing patiently waiting for the changeling to stir.

"Good, I though that you would sleep forever," Nightwing commented spinning around to grab a pile of clothes Batgirl had brought down. Turning back around Nightwing shoved them into the changelings open arms. "Were leaving," upon Gar's confused frightened face he elaborated. "Batman said that you were my responsibility now but I also have a duty to my city. I'm taking you back with me so I can watch you both."

"I guess that makes sense," Garfield whispered standing up so he could fallow the hero.

They took the elevator down to where the bat cars were and Nightwing walked confidently to his bike. Gar stayed back for a few minuets to appreciate its slick coat of black and blue. However, he was startled out of his thoughts when Nightwing tossed him an extra helmet. Nightwing then patted the space behind him and Gar timidly got on. Soon the two were speeding into the night…

Life changed forever.


	2. Part II: Jump City P1, Robot

Part Two: Jump City p1

Words: 1771

By: CrAzYfish101

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman

!!!Warning!!!: This chapter will have slight Male/Male thoughts that will be explained in the next chapter.

A/N: I was going to update sooner but there was a problem with the downloading system that I couldn't alert any the techs to for some reason. Then I had to go on a school trip for the last week and when I did get back I was sore and tired and didn't feel like doing anything unless it was sleep or read my new book. (Cell by Stephen King) So here is the latest addition of this story.

* * *

Nightwing and Garfield, who was now know as Changeling, traveled across the state perusing criminals that the Justice League was to busy to catch. It had been one year since Nightwing had taken Gar under his wing, several months since Batman joined the Justice League. One month since Nightwing and Changeling took to traveling. 

"Next stop, Jump City," Nightwing said while driving his black and blue motorcycle on toward the City lights. Changeling squeezed his companions waist signaling that he had he had heard.

Nightwing smirked to himself thinking back to when this duo had just been formed. He was at first a little frustrated that Batman had dumped the green boy on his hands. Though over time, with combat training, Changeling turned out to be not too bad of a partner, not that Nightwing would admit that out loud.

Sighing Nightwing knew he had to find a motel, hotel, or something to sleep in soon. His mind was wandering which wasn't good when you're driving. He could also feel Changeling slipping into dreamland.

Spotting a dingy motel a few miles up the flat strip of road, Nightwing pulled over. Quickly getting off He changed into his other alias, Richard Grayson. Walking back over to his bike and Changeling he pushed one of the many buttons located on the steering wheel. The bikes paint shimmered and changed into blue and black flames instead of a black and blue hawk.

Nudging the green teen from his sleepy stupor Dick had Gar change into a mouse. Dick then tucked the tiny creature into his pleather coat pocket and continued his ride to the dirty motel.

Once their Dick hastily checked in and walked to his room just as fast, though inside the teen gave a sigh and pulled out his partner from his coat pocket. Gar changed back into his natural from before collapsing from exhaustion on to the single bed, he didn't even have enough energy to get under the covers. Usually Gar woke under them anyway so he figured Dick put him there without waking him.

Sighing Richard took off his shoes and jacket then did the same to his companion before shifting Gar gently under the covers. After tucking in his partner Dick also crawled into the bed facing the window so he could watch the rest of the night before drifting off as the sun rose.

Regaining conciseness Richard Grayson took in his surrounding with is senses quickly analyzing what was going on around him. The T.V was on but Gar was asleep so the green one must of turned it on sometime during the day still not used to the odd hours that they lived on.

Dick opened his eyes and looking around noticing that the room was untouched which was good. Gar must of put up the 'do not disturb' sign while he was asleep. The one thing Richard never learned from Batman was to sleep light.

Yawning and stretching Dick got up and headed for the shower. Turning the knobs on he let the water run as he undressed. Stepping into the steam with a content hum Dick began his daily cleaning.

Gar's ears twitched at the sound of light humming and water running. Scrunch stretching Gar squealed in the back of his throat in delight. He wanted to curl back up and just lay under the warm covers but knew as soon as Dick got out of the shower it would be his turn. Richard would then go down and grab something to eat for the two of them, it was routine now after so many months on the road.

Through Gar kept daydreaming about Richard washing his back for him. These images had only just started to appear but what confused him the most wasn't the picture but the feelings. Gar would get butterflies in his stomach and the blood would rush to his head making his cheeks glow purple. He would loose his breath gasping slowly for the air his lungs needed so much. Gar was just so confused as to why this was happening and was intimidated to ask his companion about the feelings.

Snapping his head toward the door that opened releasing fresh steam along with the newly clean Richard. Dick gave a content sigh and a quick smile to Gar but other wise ignored his partner as he headed for the door. He would grab the breakfast while Gar took his shower. Walking down to the cafe at the corner of the run down street was necessary because the motel they were staying in didn't serve breakfast. Entering the small shop with a ding Dick was ever alert to his surroundings. People were scattered here and there but it was relatively quite and empty. He ordered before sitting down at the empty table for one not too far away from the counter but far enough away from the other customers. Not really reading the paper out in front of him Richard observed the people around him. He concluded that the only people who could cause trouble were the small group of boys and one girl but they weren't too much of a threat.

He looked up as a waiter walked by him wearing a gray hooded sweater and black sweat pants with a white waiter apron in the front. Dick was able to catch a glance of the person under the hood but wasn't as surprised as he should have been. The face of an African-American that was half robot, it had Dick's eyebrows rising.

Snapping out of his thoughts by the sound of his order being called Dick quickly wrote down a message before getting up to get his food. He then left as silently as he came.

Victor Stone watched as the silent boy with spiky hair and blue eyes leave. He then went over to the empty table to clear it, however, before he could make it over to the round table a wadded up piece of napkin hit him in the back of the head.

"You like that freak," snickered one of the rowdy boys at the table Stone was just coming from. "I saw how you looked at my girl."

"Johnny, don't," pleaded a pretty female with the other teen, Johnny. "Don't do this, not here, not now, please."

"Fine," Johnny harshly replied "but if I catch him looking at you again he'll pay."

Stone unfroze from his stiff position knowing he wouldn't have to kick the poor boys butt this time. Walking over to finish his job Victor picked up the only thing the spiky haired kid left. A single Napkin with writing on it and read the message:

Meet me at 8:00 by the hook.

Stone blinked in surprise maybe the guy meant it for someone else. Looking around he noticed that it was for him as no one else was sitting near this table. Shrugging Victor placed the napkin in his big front pocket of his sweater and went through the rest of his shift without any mishaps.

Three hours later around 7:30 at night he got off from his shirt at the corner café, and headed out to the hook. Everyone knew what the hook was and where it was. It was a dingy out of date billboard on a hill. Ganges or teens wishing not to be disturbed gathered there for all kinds of things though when Victor got up there around 7:58pm it was still too early for the groups to be out.

It was autumn so the sun went down faster then summer but sill too early for winter. Victor stood in the dark for several minuets and right when his internal clock (he had a clock installed into his head) turned 8:03 P.M a figure wearing black and blue stepped out from the shadows. The teen that was at least 19 had long black smooth hair with a slight build.

"You where watching me," Victor stated watching the strangers reaction.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the cybernetic man in front of him, " How did you know?"

"My internal scans picked up your heartbeat and breathing," answered Victor with a smirk. "I also know about your partner in the shadows still."

Nightwing's eyes turned into slits as Changeling stepped out from the shadows. This new teen wore a tight T-shirt with a purple strip going down the center, back and front. He also wore black jean pants with purple strips; black gloves and purple shoes completed the out fit.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the two "what are you guys, super heroes or something?"

"Or something" Nightwing echoed while Changeling hid behind his lethal form.

"So what do you want with me?" Victor asked the two.

"I want you to join us," Nightwing paused to watch Victor's reaction but all he got was a raised eyebrow. "Seeing how the Justice League is busy with big time missions that most of the little towns and cities aren't getting the time the people deserve. So…"

"So" Victor cut Nightwing off, "you plan to make your own super hero team."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at the accurate guess, "Pretty much, yeah."

Victor turned around and looked up out to the sky. The stars were starting to come out and with the city a couple of miles away there was going to be a million of the little twinkles when it got later, a lot later.

Sighing, Victor gazed down to the ground shuffling his metal feet before turning back to the two heroes. Those moments slowed down for Victor as his mind speed up. This could be the chance that he had been waiting for. The chance to make things right in his world even if it was a little bit at a time.

A small smile graced Victor's lips as he finally faced Changeling and Nightwing. "I'll do it."


	3. Part III: Jump City P2, Magic

Part Three: Jump City p2

Words: 1291

By: CrAzYfish101

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman

!!!Warning!!!: This chapter will have slight Male/Male thoughts that will defiantly tired to be explained in the next chapter because I didn't get around to it in this one.

A/N: Italics mean Flashback

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Nightwing as he silently fallowed Cyborg down the dirty hallway. 

The two were in an almost abandoned apartment complex. They where only there because of what had happened earlier at the bank robbery…

_Cyborg had called Changeling and Nightwing to come to his patrolling sector saying that there was a robbery in progress by someone super human. Nightwing and Changeling had rushed on over to his location as fast as possible wanting to help their friend and city._

_As the two approached the seen they say that it wasn't good. Cyborg was held up behind a flipped over milk truck. He looked over to take aim at his opponent across the street every now and then. _

_The man was tall and in his mid 30's. He had on black spandex that was covered with strange white armor. In the center of all the big pieces of metal was a bulls-eye that was black then yellow and every time Cyborg would shoot a blue plasma stream the yellow would glow white. The blue beam would strike an invisible force sending it back to the milk truck. _

_With a signal of Nightwing's hand Changeling jumped off the back of the bike morphing into a small green humming bird. Nightwing charged on forward planning on distracting the villain while Changeling attacked from the skies. _

_Since it was a new combination it still had a few kinks to work out, unfortunately it would be this team's down fall…_

Nightwing winced still remembering the sickening crunch of Changeling's bones as he was hurled into a wall. Gar was still out of it and needed healing fast or have possible brain damage. Nightwing wouldn't let that happen and hopefully nether would this healer.

"You like him don't you?" asked Cyborg his eyes twinkling with laughter and something else.

"Yes, he's my friend," Cyborg rolled his eyes at Nightwing's answer.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Cyborg said rolling his eyes again.

Nightwing stayed silent as they continued down the dirty hall. Yes, he thought as a pink tint rose on his face. "Why, you jealous?" Nightwing smirked but it fell when Cyborg looked back at him. The underlining emotion that was there before was on the surface and Nightwing realized what it was.

A little green man called envy.

Nightwing scowl deepened as Cyborg turned back around. Awkward silence fell upon the two. They continued like this until the two reached the end door. Nightwing went to knock but Cyborg just grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

A white light blinded the two but once their eyes cleared they where immediately drawn to the only figure in the room. It was draped in a white cloak standing an inch shorter then the two males.

Cyborg cautiously walked over to the figure stopping a few feet away. "Raven," He whispered,"Raven, I brought you a friend."

"Friend?" A small female voice questioned quietly. She turned to look at Cyborg before looking at Nightwing. "Friend?"

Nightwing nodded slowly not knowing what to think of the broken violet eyes, sleepless bags, and shrunken skin. "Yes," Nightwing also whispered, "but I need you to help another friend of ours."

"Another friend?" she titled her head and looked to Cyborg for conformation whom nodded.

"Yes," Nightwing nodded again drawing Ravens attention back to him. "He is hurt bad. I think…" He sighed"… I think he might be dying."

"Dying?" she whispered her violet eyes becoming more withdrawn.

"Come on Raven, not now." Cyborg pleaded going closer until he could reach out to touch her. He gently brought his hand to hover over Raven's cloaked shoulder. Cyborg hesitated knowing what kind of destruction Raven could bring when touched. Cyborg stalled a second longer before touching down.

He put both hands on ether of her shoulder; however, before Raven could throw a fit about being touched Cyborg had pulled her into a hug. He held on as black magic swirled around them making a black tornado. Cyborg held on tight to Raven's small form so that he wouldn't get sucked into the vortex as Nightwing backed out of the room so he wouldn't ether.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked in a small voice her face lifting from Cyborg's chest to meet his eyes.

"Because I care about you but not about you past," Cyborg whispered as she wiped away Raven's silent tear with his human hand.

The swirling black force that the hugging two were in died down as suddenly as it came. Nightwing cautiously re-entered the room-watching Raven with trained eyes.

"Where is he?" Raven voice broke the silence. She spoke with more confidence then when they had first meet second ago that Nightwing was startled at the sudden change. "Where is he?" She asked again turning her head to look at Nightwing her eyes burning with renewed fire.

"Down in the T-car," answered Cyborg relinquishing his hold on Raven's waist. She nodded to him and disappeared in a black shadow.

Nightwing didn't wait for Cyborg as he darted out of the room, through the hall, and several flights of stairs to the vehicle they had left Changeling in. Once he got there he flung open the door opposite to the one Raven was leaning into for a better reach.

Nightwing watched as Raven's hand glowed with a soft purple light as she slowly moved them up and down the injured teens body. Every now and then the light would change deep blue-purple and she would halt her progress waiting for it to change back before she continued.

Finally after long moments of silence the glow stopped. Nightwing looked up at Raven making a mental note about how exhausted she looked.

"Now we just have to wait for him to wake up," Raven said her voice still strong.

"We?" Asked Nightwing in a semi-suspicious voice.

Raven blushed realizing her mistake. "I men you and Cyborg of course."

"No," said Cyborg coming up behind her to place his hand on her shoulder. "Your now apart of the team."

Raven's eyes became wide at the statement and grew even lager when Nightwing nodded. "We could really use your skills."

She blushed and looked down eyes a light with joy. The two young men smirked at each other already knowing the answer as to whether she was going to stay with them or not.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mocked a familiar voice from an ally way to the left of the group. "Looks like your little gang of do-gooders is growing Nightwing."

"Dr. Light," hissed Cyborg and Nightwing, Raven just looked confused.

Dr. Light chuckled before releasing a wave of destructive white pluses at the heroes from his bulls-eye like palms. The pulses rushed at the three and the car. Nightwing and Cyborg were ready to throw their bodies to shield their smaller companions when the wave finally hit.

It never did. A barrier of black magic shot up absorbing the light before it could hit.

"No one hurts my friends," Raven growled dangerously as her shield lowered.

Dr. Light laughed again not one to take such a small thing so seriously. His laughter turned into a scream as black tendrils whipped out of nowhere to consume him.

By the time police got to him the Titans had disappeared from the area…


	4. Part IV: Gothem, Alien

Part Four: Alien

Words: 1525

By: CrAzYfish101

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman

**!!Warning!!!**: This chapter will have slight Male/Male.

* * *

A ringing pierced the tranquil quiet of the night. Several grumbles could be heard through out the small apartment.

A black shadow rose from the floor before melting away to reveal Rachel. She picked up the phone she materialized in front of. "Hello, Richards's apartment, this is Rachel speaking. How may I help you?" Rachel droned before listening as the other person on the other end answered. She nodded telling them to hold.

Rachel glided past the living room, down the hall, cordless phone in hand. She stopped in front of the boy's room, opening the door to let herself in. Rachel ignored the curios tired looks Victor and Garfield were giving her; she shoved the phone under Dick's sleepy nose.

"Hello," He yawned but was immediately awake when he heard the voice on the other end. "We'll be right there."

Dick quickly dove under the bed for his Nightwing suite after checking that his team was doing the same. Gar was changing shirts, Victor was zipping up his sweater, Rachel had teleported out of the room before Dick had hung up. Seeing that his team knew what to do, Richard got dressed himself. The now hero team dashed down to the shared garage to uncloak their vehicles before getting onto the road. Headlights a blaze, they zoomed out into the cities mazy streets. The group turned left and right with Nightwing motorcycle in the lead. They reached the out skirts just as the morning birds came to life.

Nightwing felt his road companion drifting off back into dream land. He nudged Changeling gently as he yelled over the highway. "Go to the car! Go to the car and sleep before you fall off the back!"

Nightwing could feel the head pressed against his back nod before all pressure of the others body lifted away. He sighed wishing for the others warmth but immediately shook his head at the unwanted thought. Emotions could get you killed if not worse.

Changeling morphed into a bee buzzing over to the T-car and through a half open window. He landed in the back seat, changing back and buckling in.

Cyborg gave a little jump as he spotted the green boy after a minute. "Dude! You scared me, don't do that."

Changeling gave a weak smile to his friend before resting his head against the window glass. Raven and Cyborg exchanged worried glances at the green ones lack of enthusiasm.

The rest of the ride was done in silence.

The group entered Gothem at sundown, having not stopped for anything along the way. Changeling was back on the bike clutching Nightwing while Raven took his spot in the back of the T-car to meditate. They swerved down the first ally they came to. The group didn't want to be seen in the city of the Bat. Then all too quickly they entered the forest before entering the Bat cave minutes later.

Nightwing parked his bike in the middle of one of the round plat forms as Cyborg parked next to him. The group unloaded and fallowed their leader into the elevator that led to the main platform.

"What do you want old man?" Nightwing asked rudely stepping out of the lift.

The Bat didn't react; his back turned away from the four to face the computer. "You look like your doing well for yourself Garfield."

"Ye…yes sir," Changeling stuttered with a squeak trying to hide himself behind his leader.

"That's good," Batman nodded. He turned to face the group as the lift to up stairs opened up. "Ah, you're here."

Batgirl stepped out fallowed by a tall red head. She had orange tinted tan skin, sparkling green eyes. Resting on her forehead were two small red dots. The redhead was clad in a purple leotard that had a V-neck to her bellybutton, gloves past her elbows, a belt attached to a loincloth, and boots that came to a stop below her knees. She was every man's dream.

"What's her name?" Raven asked with growing interest.

"We don't know," Batgirl answered shrugging; she turned to face the new girl again.

"She doesn't speak English," Batman said predicting the next question. The alien giggled as every one turned to look at her.

"Raven knows a verity of languages, I'm sure we can handle it." Nightwing said walking straight up to the girl without hesitation. Before anyone could react, the red head had crushed her and Nightwing's lips into a kiss. It lasted a second and that was all it took.

Raven twitched as the commotion hit the ceiling. The alien girl could now speak English, Nightwing was possibly stuck in his kissing pose, and Batman was furious for letting something happen to his charge. She twitched again at the extensive amount of despair coming from where Changeling had disappeared to during the brief lip encounter.

Raven sighed in frustration as she sunk into the floor. Minutes later she appeared silently by the green male on a rock out cropping.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked him taking a seat on the rock.

"I don't know," Changeling answered truthfully looking at his dangling legs. "I just don't know."

Raven made a soft humming noise as she too watched her legs dangle in space. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you like him?"

"I don't mind," Changeling turned to look at her. "Even though," he paused to chew on his lip, "even though he was forced to take care of me it wasn't like I was a burden. It was like he really cared about me as a human and not just some animal."

"He still cares," Raven whispered.

Changeling nodded, "I know but I don't think he'll ever be able to like me on the same level that I like him."

Raven placed a hand on the green ones shoulder, "nothings impossible." Changeling gave her a weak smile of thanks and then they were gone.

"Where did you guys go?" Asked Nightwing as Changeling and Raven re-materialized.

"To talk," was Raven's short reply while Changeling just shrugged.

Nightwing looked at the two suspiciously making a mental note to find out what was going on. Changeling would never lie to him and if he pushed hard enough he could get an answer out of the green one.

Nightwing mentally shook himself; he had been staring at his partner for a few minutes. Raven had left Changeling's side; she was over by Cyborg and the alien now. Nightwing brought his eyes back to Changeling who had claimed his blush somewhat. The leader frowned, stepping forward to place his hand on top of Changeling's head.

"You're hot," Nightwing said with concern. "Are you coming down with something?" Nightwing's frowned depend as Changeling shook his head stepping away from the others raised hand.

Then all was quiet, too quiet. It seemed the others had left the cave with out the two. As soon as the realization hit the pair the air become thick with awkwardness.

"We should go," Nightwing dropped his hand and turned around. Before he could take a step he felt a weight tug on one of his hands. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was; there was only one person who would touch him this tenderly.

"Can we just," Changeling hesitated. He leaned into Nightwing resting his head on the others back. "Can we just stay like this for a while? Please?"

Nightwing didn't say anything; he just stood there and let the other rest on his back. It was right then that Nightwing truly understood Changeling's feelings for him.

"I'm scared," Changeling whispered.

"Why?" Nightwing asked in a low voice.

"Because I don't want you to leave me," Changeling choked out, his voice getting stuck in his throat. Changeling pushed on though, "I don't want you to leave me when you find out how I fell about you."

Nightwing swallowed his throat oddly dry. "Who ever said that I was going to leave you?"

The pressure on Nightwing's back let up, he turned around. Looking down at those large emerald eyes so full of hope and love only for him. Nightwing couldn't help but love the little green male in return. He cupped Changeling's chin titling it up, he brought his head down so that his noise rested on the others forehead.

"I'll never leave you," Nightwing whispered, then his lips landed.

Several weeks later…

Garfield was instantly aware of his surroundings as soon as his eyes were open. He was alone like all the other mornings but he wasn't worried. Gar could hear the shower running and knew that that's where Richard was.

Garfield stretched like a cat under the covers. The silk soft against his naked body. After stretching one more time Gar got up and stared at the bathroom door day dreaming about Dick washing his back. Garfield smirked to himself, walking over to the bathroom and opening the door. This time he was allowed to fulfill his desires.


End file.
